Why Didn't You Save Me?
by Candy
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan have their final battle


Hey 

AN: No it's not memories 

*Sighs and ducks various objects including a car and a lion* 

HEY LOOK! I just want to make sure everything with part 6 is perfect... once I get a day off and can work on it... then ill post it. But 2morrow I'm receiving Confirmation and it's 11:30 and I just HAD to write this cuz I didn't post a story yesterday. I PROMISE memories will be out soon! 

Summary: A mental showdown between Anakin and Obi-Wan during their final battle (You know, the one where he gets thrown into the molten lava or whatever) THIS IS MY FIRST NON-ROMANTIC STAR WARS FIC! AH! 

POV: Obi-Wan's 

Disclaimer: I don't own em... DUH! 

Why Didn't You Save Me? 

The battle between my Padawan and I seemed to rage for an eternity. I must say, we caused quite a commotion throughout Theed palace... or should I say the RUBBLE of Theed palace. Anakin managed to keep me at bay, and throughout the ruins of the castle, found the slackers who hadn't abandoned it when the first attack took place. He either killed them with a flick of his wrist or ran one side of his double-sided lightsaber through them... while using the other side to keep me out of the slaughter. 

Eventually we worked our way down to here... the furnace room. It's also where all the metal scraps are discarded... into a pit of burning chunks of metal and lava. Over this pit hangs a large cliff-like thing. That is where we are now. Only, we are staring at each other, face to face, our lightsabers turned off, and a thin red wall between us. 

"Anakin..." I begin softly. His face contorts with anger and in rage he yells, "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN KENOBI! NEVER! ANAKIN SKYWALKER IS NOTHING BUT A MEMORY!" I feel anger boil inside of me. How could this monster take over the boy I once knew? HOW? "Anakin Skywalker lives in you. He IS you. You just do not wish to see that. Ani, please... don't do this to yourself! Think of your wife!" 

His eyes flash. "My WIFE? THE ONE THAT YOU STOLE FROM ME?" He laughs insanely. "How IS it... MASTER... that YOU are always the one who gets what I want?" I lower my head in shame. He is right. "YOU KNOW IT TOO, DON'T YOU?" He pushes his face as close as he can to the electric wall between us. "THE FAME! THE GLORY! TO BE THE BEST JEDI IN THE GALAXY! THAT IS WHAT I WANTED KENOBI! YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! AND THEN-" His yelling is stopped by a heart-wrenching sob and then quickly replaced. "AND THEN YOU TOOK AMI!" 

I raise my eyes to his. "Ani, I-" He ignites his saber and slashes violently at the wall but only receives a shock. "DAMNIT, I AM NOT ANAKIN! I AM DARTH VADER!" I clench my teeth. "ANAKIN IF YOU STILL LOVE AMI... THEN YOU STILL HAVE A HEART! SITH'S DON'T HAVE HEARTS! YOU ARE ANAKIN!" He smashes against the wall again and is knocked back. "DAMN YOU KENOBI!" He screams and races to the electric wall, his ignited saber held high above his head. The electric charge will send him over the edge of the cliff! "ANAKIN! NO!" 

Suddenly, the heavy medal doors are slammed open and the sillehuete of a slim figure stands in the doorway. "STOP!" commands a feminine voice. There stands Queen Amidala of the Naboo... former wife of Anakin Skywalker... the strongest woman I know. Anakin stops and lowers his saber slowly. Amidala walks down the steps and stands beside me, looking her ex-husband straight in the eye. And with a powerful voice commands: 

"Anakin, end this, NOW!" 

Anakin looks at his old wife and laughs. "You are giving ME commands, AMI?" He sneers sinisterly. "I don't think so." She steps closer to the wall and narrows her eyes... with a frown of... not hatred... but sorrow upon her face. "What happened to the man I married?" she whispers softly. Anakin's voice lowers to an evil growl. "He died and went to hell when you fucked Kenobi, Amidala." 

I wince as the tears fall from Ami's eyes. It is true... we did have an affair. But as soon as we awoke the next morning... we realized that... it was wrong... that we weren't meant to be. Anakin had been suspicious... but never had any proof... He only assumed... but that was enough to push him over the edge... and become what stands before us. 

Suddenly an amazingly strong ripple in the force, reaches out to Amidala and causes her to collapse. I catch her limp body in my arms and look at Anakin. He has a twisted smile etched upon his young features. "Look, Anakin! Look at the low you have sunk!" My voice rises with anger. "YOU USE THE FORCE FOR EVIL! YOU HURT THOSE AROUND YOU WHO CARE FOR YOU!" I lower my eyes to Amidala's unconcious body. "YOU'VE HARMED THE ONE WHOM YOU LOVED AND THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU IN RETURN! YOUR MOTHER... QUI-GON... THEY WOULD BE SO ASHAMED..." 

Anakin's lips tighten and his jaw clenches. He tosses down his lightsaber. With a growl of pure hatred, he says, "Alright, Kenobi... this battle will end now. No more sabers... just a battle of minds..." I never remove my gaze from him and place the queen's body on the sooty ground. His eyes shut and he concentrates deeply, reaching out to me with his thoughts. 

Suddenly I am no longer in the furnace room. I am behind a red wall. Qui-Gon is there... his green lighsaber smashing against a red one... the lightsaber of Darth Maul. His devilish face smiles with delight as he kicks my master in the face. Suddenly his lightsaber goes through Qui-Gon's stomach and he slumps tot he ground dead. I hear myself scream. His body deteriorates before my eyes and a skeleton is in his place... the haunting jaw moving as it speaks. It's bony hand reaching out for mine. 

"Obi-Wan... why didn't you save me..." 

I am back in the furnace room. I am clenching my head with my hands and I'm on my knees... crying. "Master..." I whisper it over and over. Anakin, on the other side of the wall, laughs. "You like that Obi-Wan?" I continue shuddering. "No? Such a pity..." 

Once again... I am out of my mind. I am in the middle of the woods. I see Amidala kneeling in front of a figure wearing a black mask. Her face is stubborn. A black leather gloved hand smacks it and she goes from kneeling to laying flat on the ground. The black figure drives his red lightsaber into her stomach and pulls upward to her throat. She screams in agony then chokes and her eyes meet mine. 

"Obi-Wan... why didn't you save me..." 

I place my head on the smoky ground and let out a primal cry of rage. "DAMNIT ANAKIN! STOP NOW!" I feel his twisted smile upon me. "As you wish." With a wave of his hand, I am pushed back against a metal wall and held there. A sharp stabbing pain enters my shoulder. I groan and push out with the force and knock his hold from me away. He drops me suddenly and I slouch to the ground. 

I stare at him. We are both breathing raggedly. His blue eyes clash against my sea green ones. Sweat beads down our faces. I rise up weakly and sigh. "Anakin, you leave me no choice..." I close my eyes and concentrate my thoughts and send my memories to his head. This may be cruel... but there is no other way to stop him. 

I show him the scenes of Ami and I. I show him our first kiss. I show him the first time we made love. I show him her sleeping form next to mine. I show him her look of pure happiness in her sleep. I open my eyes and end the flow of memories. I look at him... and suddenly... so suddenly... he looks like the little nine-year-old boy I met on Tatooine. 

Clad in black, crumpled on the floor in a fetal position... his body shaking violently... sits my former Padawan. His body wracks with sobs and his hands are around the back of his head. I want to hug him. I want to tell him that I am sorry... I want to show him the next scene... the scene of Ami and I in the morning... the morning we knew that we had made the biggest mistake of our lives... but if I do... he will be even angrier... saying that I made it all up. 

He looks up at me. His tear filled eyes spill over and he looks completely... helpless... I feel for him. I really do. I crouch down to his level... but cannot reach out to him because of the electric wall. "Anakin..." my only response is more sobs. 

I look around. We need to get rid of this wall. My eyes scan the walls and fall upon a keypad. I reach out with the force and cause it to overload. It explodes and the wall disappears. I grip my lightsaber tighter as my eyes look over a still crying Anakin. He makes no move to get up or reach out for his discarded saber. 

I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. He shudders violently and looks up at me sharply... his blue eyes filled with rage. He grabs the front of my tunic and hurls me over to the edge of the cliff thing over looking the lava pit. He force-leaps over to me and his hands are around my throat. Squeezing me. Choking me. "KENOBI! JUST DIE! DAMNIT! JUST DIE!" My eyes flutter violently as my air is cut off. I feel myself drifting from conciousness. 

I didn't see what happened but Anakin is off me. There is a shout. A plead. Pounding footsteps. And two screams. I shake my head and look around. Anakin is gone... what the... "HELP!" I blink and look over the edge. Hanging by one hand from the edge is Anakin. And holding onto his hand tightly is Amidala. 

I panic. They'll die! Both of them will fall to a firey death! "Master!" Anakin's voice rings out over the churning of fire and metal. "Pull me up! I will hold on to Ami! You'll pull us both up at the same time! PLEASE I'M SO SORRY MASTER! HELP ME... HELP US!" I know that I am a Jedi... but I do not have the absolute strength to pull Anakin and Amidala (Who has all her royal crap on) up with an injured shoulder. He knows this. 

I reach down. I can pull Ami, then him up. Anakin's eyes leave mine with confusion. He looks at my hand... which he realizes is reaching out for Ami's... not his. With a growl he hurls her with the force up and over to the safety of the cliff edge... but looses his grip. As he plunges to his death Ami screams in horror... calling his name. My mouth is wide open and tears spilling over the brims of my eyes. I am too fearful to speak... Before he hits the molten lava I meet his blue eyes. His thoughts converge with mine... and I hear... 

*Obi-Wan... why didn't you save me...* 

THE END 

LEAVE REVIEWS! DID U LIKE? Oh... and i know this is pretty unrealistic but its my story so there! NYUH! 


End file.
